Coyote
by DayDreamingLife
Summary: There is a new shapeshifter in town, but, she isn't a werewolf.
1. Coyote

**I don't own Teen Wolf.  
I do own David and the girl who I haven't found name for yet.**

**Quick note- I read a book called Silver Borne by Patricia Briggs (wonderful series). I got my inspiration from the book and welp, this is where it led to. **

I was oblivious to those around me, I was like the wind. Invisible and yet still there. This wasn't a fantasy, this was real life, _I_ was born this way as everyone else was born the other. I didn't have the choice to choose who or what I wanted to be. But I didn't embrace as to what I was gifted with, whether others saw it as a curse or not. I can't explain what the feeling was like when I shifted, it was a sensation of none other. It was painful but after the number of years changing to an from, the bones that broke in my body became tolerable.

My paws delicately danced across the bridge of the river that roared with rushing water. I didn't know what time it was, so my instincts made me peer up at the sky and examine the sun. I knew I had to go back now, the sun almost setting as the darkness approached. I couldn't stop to ponder, to watch with amusement as the fish jumped about trying to escape the white rapid current, that was for another time I guess. Dropping my nose to the ground as I walked, I smelt around for any other kind of threatening animals, preferably wolves. I was sure I caught a scent of one on my way here but I couldn't be for certain, it was unlikely, but their was always that chance. As I moved forth, colorful leaves that covered the forest floor flew up around me, caught in the drift of my movements. This wasn't at all like New York, in fact this was an entirely different world that I was able to explore. I shook my fur coat that was mixed with brown and red before going off in a full on sprint. When I got home, I nudged the backdoor with my nose until it was opened enough for my tiny body to slip through. The smell of fresh paint and new house smacked me in the face. I shook my head with a head ache already arising since in my this form, everything was 10x better, my hearing, smelling, seeing.

The new house we just moved into was two stories high, my room on the other side of the house. The house itself, well my dad decided to keep it classy and ended up with a Roman theme. Red and crème colored walls, angel statues, painting and art on the ceiling, marble white floors, it felt as if I lived in a museum. The one thing I hated though was the backyard. Our property went out into the forest, deep into the forest, where creatures of the unknown lurked. The first night sleeping here, I could sense that their were more creatures walking around out there, than their was spiders crawling in our house when we first stepped inside. I was a shifter and if their was one thing I knew, it was that I wasn't the only thing possible of coming out of a fairytale book, their were others, for the good or for the evil.

My dad wasn't home which left me the freedom to go upstairs, still in my coyote skin. When I got to my bedroom, my legs extended outwards as well as my legs, then my muzzle decreased in size. My ribs visibly and loudly cracked back into shape, my bones snapping in every which way and I was human again. After wiping the mud off my body with a clean towel, I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, seeing what their was to cook up for dinner.

Rummaging through the fridge, it didn't take a second for me to decide on what I wanted. Steak, rare, juicy, bloody steak and it wasn't the cheap kind either. Usually I liked to cook it so my dad wouldn't become suspicious as to why I ate raw meat, if he found out, he would carry me, yes, carry me, all the way to the emergency room. Throwing away the package, I put the second steak on the stovetop then plopped my slab of meat on a plate and began biting into it. My mouth watered with a joy as I swallowed my first bite which I didn't chew. The coyote in me was chowing down viciously and within 5 minutes the large steak, had vanished. I licked my lips, satisfied and if on cue, my dad came strolling in through the front door. The sun had already settled down, shining on the other half of the word as darkness bestowed upon us.

"Hey darling, how was your day?"

The forty-two year old man I called dad slumped in a chair as I readied his dinner. The years were catching up to him, not so kindly. His short brown wavy hair began to recede back a bit, not to drastically, but if you knew him as long as I, you could easily tell. The wrinkles on his forehead had deepened as well as around his mouth where he had smoker lines. Even if he wasn't my real dad. I caught his scent which was comforting. It was mixed of a cigar and cigarettes, old spice, with an outdoorsy smell.

My mom, my real mom, left us, she didn't even tell us why or how come she wanted a divorce, but it happened. David, my stepdad, took on the role of being my guardian since my real dad left us and my mom didn't want me. Since then, he's really caught on to the whole parenting thing, though I wished he had someone there for him, not just me, but maybe a girlfriend. I was always fine with it, never bothered me unless she was going to hurt him. He wasn't bad looking either, a lot of women saw him as a fine gentlemen, he just never took advantage of the opportunity to start dating again.

"It was decent, got all my boxes unpacked and managed to look around the property. How was your day? I see you got your Chief Assistant's outfit."

It looked more like a ranger's outfit because of the green material, guess I was use to New York. He dropped his police hat on the table and kicked his feet up on one of the other chairs, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, Sheriff Stilinski is a cool guy, gave me a gun and everything." he pulled a pistol out of his gun strap and placed it on the table. " It was exhausting but well worth it, I learned a lot interesting things about this town today."

"Really? Like what?" I flipped the steak over and turned around facing him, curious about this information.

"Last year, their was an animal outbreak, a cougar attack, 5 people died from it. But-"

He leaned forwards onto the old antique table, staring out the window.

"You know what I noticed?"

"What?" I asked as I rummaged through some boxes for a plate

"The file said it was a cougar, theirs no cougars down this far from the mountains. If their was, they'd have signs around the forest, which they didn't have when I looked around. Theirs deer, bears and some sighting of wolves, but no cougars, it-

The clashing sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the large house. David paused in his sentence and rushed over. My hands were trembling, heart was fluttering and chest tightened up. I knelt down to the ground but he came around and pulled me back up to my feet as I was trying to fight against my panic attack.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He embraced me with a hug "They won't come near the house. They are territorial animals which means they won't attack unless the person invades them."

I didn't like wolves, in the wild, coyote was prey to them if they got the chance. In this world though, as a shape shifter, they were much stronger, which meant they could easily kill me. That was something I never had to worry about in the city, werewolves wondering about. I just hoped that these wolves, weren't actually werewolves are their would definitely be trouble ahead. I started to breath a little better as I soothed my thoughts, at least tried and I glanced over at the steak, seeing that it had just seconds to go before it was well done.

"Your dinner." I pulled away

Quickly, I turned off the stove as David started to clean up the glass mess.

"Maybe you should see someone, to get over your fears."

"Yeah right, a therapist would try to persuade me to stand face to face with a wolf. No way am I doing that." I objected

He sighed disagreeing

"There's another thing also" his tone of voice changed to concern

I didn't say anything

"Not far off from here, theirs a man who has a burnt down house, he was charged with murder, they got dropped but I still." He paused, thinking of the worst that could happened. "I still I don't want you going over there or near his property."

He threw away the shards and grabbed another plate

"If I knew he lived so close, I wouldn't have picked this house." He grumbled

I placed his food at the table then sat at the other end, sipping on a cup of coffee. It was quiet for a moment as he ate his food and I scanned the backyard once more, just for safety precautions.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?" he asked between bites

"Ha, no way, if I had it my choice, I'd go straight to college."

"It's your second to last year, you're almost done. You're parents would be proud." He reassured

I sighed

"It's a touchy subject but I believe that this is the way everything was suppose to turn out. Your life, I know you can achieve great things and-

"I better get to bed." My voice was dry

I knew it hurt the both of us and we needed to talk about it, but it didn't feel right. I scurried from the kitchen into the foyer then up the staircase which was located right next to the front door. I swung a right at the top of the stairs then went down the hall where my room was located. It didn't take long for me to collapse on my bed then fall into a deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed **  
**More to come =) **


	2. Bacon Boy

The next morning, I decided to wear my hair straight, like usual. I had bangs which were side fringe but they were growing out as well with the rest of my hair, which fell down to my chest. The tips of each strand were a vibrant red as the rest was a smooth jet black. I applied light foundation and eyeliner to keep it simple. My outfit consisted of my newest addition to my collection of shoes, low cut black Nikes, dark skinny jeans, a black half tube top and a grey zip up. The house was quiet, an eerie quiet, when I went downstairs which meant David must have already left, I couldn't locate a heart beat within the property or his scent. Double checking that the backdoor was all locked up, I snatched my backpack from the bottom of the stairs and left.

As I walked my way to school, which was something I loved to do, walking that is, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. The cool, crisp morning air felt wonderful on my flesh. Being what I was, I able to withstand cold, the extreme temperatures that it brought. The off part was that I always was warm, I wasn't hot but I felt warm and my skin radiated with it.

When I arrived to the large brick building, butterflies began to explode in my tummy. I could hear everyone talking, horns honking, lips kissing, phones ringing and clicking. I stood at the sidewalk next to the entrance for a couple seconds, taking it all in. In a way it resembled New York, all the busy bodies frantically rushing around to their destination. When it settled down just a bit, I entered the building, which smelt of cafeteria food, gum and...hair spray along with cologne. I shook my head and kept walking, thinking I could escape it.

The first class I had was mythology, a subject I was pretty decent at, ironic huh. Their were only 5 students sitting down, the teacher was over at her desk reading a novel she seemed to be very interesting in. Knowing what she was reading, I walked over to her and stood at the front of her desk with a smile on my face though she didn't seem to noticed.

"Silverborne? You know the ending actually scared me. I couldn't believe a month flew by when Mercy was only in the Fae world for an hour. It's mind boggling."

I could sense the spark of energy rise in Mr. Kelps emotions. She lowered the hard covered book from her face, revealing a smile. Though she was old, old enough to my grandma, she held beauty in her expression. It brought me to thinking that maybe she was in fact a fae, which was why she'd been reading the book.

"Welcome to my Mythology class Miss Lucas."

Her voice was raspy like a smokers which didn't fit her description. Shrugging it off, I returned the welcome.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure." I said before turning my back to her.

I spotted a seat in the back of the classroom, right next to the window which was to my left. This way when people walked in they wouldn't spot me, at least right away. I wanted to be silent and invisible as the wind, leaving a mark on people and go undetected. I placed my backpack against the leg of my desk then seated myself. Before I could actually get comfortable, a boy two desks away from me chuckled. I glanced over at him and we unexpectedly met eye to eye. He was a brunette with brown hair, hazel eyes, extremely happy, especially with the medication in his body, the kid was slumped back into his chair like it was a recliner, and he ate bacon for breakfast. That was what the coyote told me at least.

"Way to go, sucking up to the teacher on your fist day. Original, but practical, so-" he moved his head left to right while looking up at the ceiling, thinking, then moved his eyes back to me. "Seven points for you, new kid"

I moved my gaze to my desk as I played with my pen.

"Simply I'm just making a statement, I'm letting her know I'm not in fact a delinquent despite my appearance." I said while still not looking at him

A dark tanned boy with a small slightly gelled hair that was spike up in the front, who I could instantly tell was gay not by looks, by scent of hormones, swiftly turned around from sitting in front of bacon boy.

"You don't seem like a goodie-two-shoes, especially with those tattoos." Bacon boy bluntly stated

"Tattoos defines who a person is, telling a deep story through images on flesh, so not knowing anything behind the markings leaves you with an improbable accusation. It's natural to judge first time meeting someone, so….I won't hold it against you." I glanced over at him

Gel boy held a hand out "Stiles, 5 dollars, now."

Bacon boy, also know as Stiles, rolled his eyes as he yanked out money from his pocket.

"You just stole my lunch money, Danny" He spat

The other guy, Danny, turned back around in his seat with a smirk "Not my fault you're addicted

to gambling."

"Class settle down, settle down."

The teacher began her lesson which caught my attention and for the rest of the period I focused on each word and sentence she said, intently listening. I was intrigued by mythology, call me a geek but I knew their was much more to it than just fairytales and happy endings. By the time the bell rang, half the kids rushed out of the classroom but few straggled behind, slowly packing up. When I stepped out into the hall, the smell of hot warm food made my stomach grumble, awakening the beast. I had to concentrate on something else, at least until the mean time. I let my hair down from it's bun then popped the hood to my jacket, after that I slipped away into the crowd of kids walking down the hall, blending in to the point I was practically invisible.

"Hey, Stilinski!"

I saw the incident before it could even happen, I was able to catch Stiles scent and he was about 6 feet in front of me, short of my left side, at his locker protesting to another boy about lunch. I wanted to back off, be normal for once and make my impression of "That Quiet Kid" and not cause attention, but, I did exactly the opposite. Instincts, danger, and protection all played a role in this little scenario.

I could hear the faded red balloon, that was filled with water, within milligrams of a second before it lost contact with the jocks hand. I only had 4.1 seconds left to reach Stiles and pull him out of the target zone. My eyes quickly scanned the crowd of kids, seeing each face, listening to each sound, but then zoned in on Stiles, almost seeing him as prey. I let my bag drop from my shoulder, then as silent and stealthy as a thief in the middle of the night, stalking the shadows, I glided past each human being that was in my way. Before anyone of them could trip or run into me, I was moving on, already out of the way. My heart was racing, I hadn't had the slightest clue if I was going to make it, because of I didn't, then people would get the impression that I was a mad women.

**I'm considering the name Katy, but I'm looking for something a bit more exotic.  
Something that isn't used a lot. Something that is mysterious. =)  
****Thanks for reading.  
****Hope you enjoyed it!  
****  
**


	3. Standing Up

When I got 3ft from the pestering kid who just started to turn around, to react to the yelling of his name, I dove, latching onto his bicep, which was very muscular despite his gangly stature, and yanked him down to the floor. Half of my body landed on his, our leg's intertwining with one another and his breath was warm against my forehead. A couple seconds passed before we both sat up, I was staring at him as he stared at me, both our eyes burrowing into each others.

"What the hell are you-"

His eyes moved to the water balloon that came flying at us, but it splashed against the door of his locker, dripping down onto the tips of our shoes.

"Y-you, you saved me hah!" he exclaimed with disbelief

My throat was dry, my voice box turned off and I couldn't even think, all I stared at was his moist lips which I thought were attractive, at the wrong moment in time. Shaking my head, I placed a hand on his chest and pushed against him to get up. Once standing up to my feet, I offered my hand to him which he accepted. His hand was cold, so when he looked down, noticing that mine were extremely warm and that we were making physical contact, he lightly blushed, then licked his lips again. It was rather quiet between all of us as we tried to take a grasp as to what just happened. I moved back from being so close to the kid and turned my attention the other person.

"Hey, you're the new girl. I'm Stiles friend, Scott" A curly hair boy broke the silence.

I began to introduce myself "Name is-

My mouth stopped short because his friend…Stiles Stilinski's friend was a werewolf. His scent was strong but I could easily tell he was only a beta. I was speechless as I stood their, staring at him with my mouth partially open, my heart rate shot up and I was about to go in cardiac arrest.

"Hey! You! Hey!" someone yelled

Stiles hit my arm with the back of his hand, grabbing my attention, so I hesitantly faced him.

"Uh, you better start running." He warned

Naturally, I glanced back and spotted two large, muscular, gigantic, human beasts coming my way. They were shoving their way through kids, almost like the movies when the bully is after his victim. I left Stiles and the werewolf and booked it down the hallway. I started off at a brisk pace, wedging myself between people and darting in and out of opened spaces. They soon were starting to catch up and curious eyes began to look my way as I slid past people, I knew I had to loose them, but how? I had a feeling that I managed to escape, someone who wanted the acceptation of these jocks would snitch on me. So badly, oh so badly did I want to shift. That was the one good thing of being a coyote, they were sneaky bastards, they were thief's, they were the shadows of the night. My feet started off with a fast walk but by the time I passed the fourth classroom door I was full on running.

"Get back here!"

I instantly caught on that the taller one was more dominant. I could sense the anger in his tone and the testosterone that shifted into his veins. The smaller one was just following along, doing as he was told which was a bit saddening. I cringed at the thought of them getting his hands on me and my imagination took it's place, I shuddered. Shaking my head, after a while I glanced back to see how far they were, they weren't in sight.

When I looked straight ahead, at the last moment though, a boy with blonde hair , light blue eyes, same age as I, came around the corner and that's when I saw we were about to collide. I came to a sudden stop, taking note that if I was second longer, we would have collided. I was just an inch away from him and his scent was overridden with werewolf too. What the hell was going on? Why were their so many werewolves? Oddly enough, he wasn't able to tell that I was a shifter either, despite the fact that if I stood up on my tippy toes, our lips would have met, that's how close we were. He had no clue which made me even more confused.

"Hey" he smirked

Maybe he was waiting until the hall emptied so he could then attack me. Maybe he was feeding off the vibe my emotions held. Either way, I was still timid and frozen in fear.

"H-hi." I stuttered barely above a whisper

I could tell he was studying my lips as I watched at his chest, the rhythm of his heart catching my ears. I was tempted to challenge him right then and their, the coyote in me snarled and snapped at this wolf, wanting to assert it's dominance, even if he was amazingly attractive. I bit down on my lip until the taste of copper spilled in my mouth. I gritted my teeth, fighting every urge to shift here and then and take him on. What brought me out of this rage was the thumping of feet coming down our way. The werewolf cocked an eyebrow, catching on.

As quickly as I could have run into him, I was gone, leaving him without any kind of indication that I was in fact there, maybe he would think it was his imagination. Moving down the nearly empty hall, I passed the lunchroom which was filled with kids, stuffed at each table, chowing down.

Oh god, I wished to be in that room right now, a quiet growl escaped from my lips along with a grumble in my tummy. After the bell rang, the halls were empty and yet they were still searching for me.

"You got to be kidding me." I muttered

I managed to find the main doors to the school and took it as a sign to just leave. If anything I would tell the principle and my teachers I got lost. It was a matter of David finding out since he didn't want me to fill the stereotype of a delinquent. Hopefully Monday wouldn't be as wild and hopefully my presence wouldn't be shouted around the school. I slowly trudged my way home, thinking about the two werewolves that I stumbled upon. Just by their scent and the lack of sensing they did, they both were beta's, fairly young are just slow in the brain. In human form they weren't as bad as I imagined them to be. If they were beta's though, where was the alpha?...If any at all?

I kicked my shoes off at the foot of my bed, then collapsed on the leather couch, David must have dragged it in while I was at school. The leather matched my room quite nicely, the brown went well with the black walls and my dark brown bed spread. I laid my head back on the arm rest then closed my eyes, relaxing for a moment. David wasn't going to be home until 7pm which gave me the rest of the day to myself. Maybe I'd go for a long quick run, to stretch out my legs and test my muscles.

"C'mon Scott, she's totally digs me. She just doesn't have the confidence to tell me how sexy I am. I tend to do that to girls, paralyze them and-"

Bacon boy? Why-wait…what?

Sighing, I left the comfort of my room and descended down the stairs to the front door. Before he could actually knock, I swung the door open to see him with his fist hanging in the air. Silence, we both stood their dumbfounded, staring at one another….


	4. Willow Dakari

"H-hi, yo-you uh, left your hot stuff, I mean-

Stiles brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, obviously very nervous, I didn't even have to sense his emotions, he was stuttering _that _bad.

"You left your stuff at school." He blurted

I caught a glimpse of the strap of my backpack hanging on one of his shoulder, on which I opened the door a bit wider, so I was able to step out. Instead, bacon- I mean Stiles managed to step in, his eyes widening, mouth dropping, as he scanned the room along with the ceiling that held the large crystal chandelier.

Shutting the door behind him, I rolled my eyes. The curious thought pondered in my brain, how the hell did he find out where I lived? Naturally, I placed my hand on my empty pocket, I didn't have my phone, he had my backpack, which meant my phone must have been inside…what a snoopy little thing..

"How'd you find my house?" I blurted

He swallowed hard, his back still facing me when we entered the living room, which was to the left of the front door.

"Truthfully?" he questioned

"No, I want you to lie." I said rather to quickly with sarcasm

Stiles faced me with a painful and guilty expression "I…I followed you."

For a second I thought I heard him wrong, cause he too held a serious expression for almost as long as I. I scrunched my eyebrows together with a frown growing. Good looking kid but a major creep, a combo that doesn't go well.

He chuckled with a big smile "Holy hell, I'm joking."

I was still a bit uneasy as we moved forth into the kitchen. I noticed one thing about Stiles, he was snoopy, it didn't seem to bother him, the embarrassment at least, of intruding into my home. Opening up the closet door, he glanced in seeing all the jackets and coats hanging up then closed it, this continued on with every other object that seemed to attract his attention.

"My dad is the Sheriff, so I used his computer and your phone number to track your house. Which is huge! God, is your dad a freakin millionaire? "

His dad was Sheriff? Sheriff Stilinski? This was the Sheriff's son? My eyes widened just before he glanced back, acknowledging my silence.

"No, he is not, which isn't polite to ask…" I paused and bit my lip "Your dad is Sheriff?"

He ignored my other comment as he examined a replica painting of Mona Lisa "Correct. Sheriff of the town."

When we circled back to the foyer, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, rocking back and forth, as if he was waiting for something. I couldn't help but feel the awkward silence seep into the air, making both of our mouths dry. He avoided eye contact as we tried to fish for words. I studied the structure of his face, the way his emotions flew out at me and how easily he was able to become distracted. I brushed my bangs back before breaking the silence.

"Can I have my backpack now?"

"Oh, huh, right, here you go." He mumbled

The strap slid down from his shoulder down into the palm of his hand which he held out.

"So….uh thanks for…today" he rubbed the back of his head as I retrieved my bag from him.

"Which was awesome. All the quick movements and the sprinting, a-and the dodging. You have quick reflexes, which I obviously haven't acquired just yet, I-I mean, I'm fast but not as fast as you, and you, you're like a ninja, not uh th-the fat ones, the tiny ones, not that, your-your fat of course, erm didn't mean it like -

I tried to hold back my laughter "Good god Stiles, calm down and their called sumo wrestlers." I interrupted

Uncomfortably he shifted his footing "Oh ha sorry, I tend to….ramble."

He cocked an eyebrow with a smile "Wait…you know my name?" he questioned ever so softly with a tint of blush in his cheeks

I swallowed hard "Yeah, I mean, the teacher did say your name today…I'm pretty sure…" my voice trailed off my heart skipped a beat

"Oh, hah, right….anyways.. I guess I should go, I got lacrosse practice to attend to. The bench is calling my name." he nervously chuckled as he turned around

I strolled along the side of him as we went outside into the driveway.

"You're on the lacrosse team?" I questioned

After opening the door, he leaned against his car with a cocky attitude

"Yup" he answered "Games on Friday's 6pm and practice everyday 3pm."

Was he inviting me or was I over analyzing? I brushed my bangs back again, crossed my arms over lower stomach and nodded over the awkward silence, which I starting to oddly get comfortable with.

"Uh, you, should come. To the game. Friday…6pm." Stiles blurted

So he was inviting me, which brought a thought to my mind, well actually more like an idea. I liked bacon boy, aka Stiles, he was interesting and…vulnerable? And he seemed to know a lot, at least I assumed.

I smiled "I'll think about it."

He licked his lips in the most habitual way, then gave me a head nod before climbing into his industrial Jeep. I gave a small shy wave once he was out of my driveway and went back inside.

Once I was back in my lair, laying on my bed with the music blasting so loud that the walls were vibrating, I couldn't help but think. If I got close to Stiles, that would mean I'd find more out about his friend, Scott, and hopefully the other werewolf I nearly thumped into. Stiles had all the information, I was sure about it, I mean, he was friends with a werewolf for goodness sakes! I'm positive that Scott wouldn't be able to keep it in forever and from the scent of their bonding formation, they seemed to be tight, best friends, brothers, a pack, even though Stiles was only a human. Just from that short encounter, my coyote was able to detect a lot of things, I wasn't sure if they were entirely bad, but I knew they weren't all that good either.

* * *

My heart thumped loudly in my chest every time I thought about confronting Scott. A part of me wanted to just come out with it, while the other wanted to hide away under my bed. I paced back and forth in the small part of forest, my paws leaving faint imprints in the dirt. Sue me, okay? It was true, I didn't think I'd find myself spending my evening like this, but I was watching the lacrosse team practice.

I was fighting my coyote, mentally, it wanted to cower away, note that my tail was tucked between my legs, and me, the human side wanted to find out more. I couldn't just frolic on over to the bleachers in my human skin, I didn't want Stiles to become suspicious nor did I want more attention on me. I laid down, crawling over to the nearest bushes and peeked out from under them. All the guys looked alike in their red uniforms and sticks being held up in the air. I caught Stiles, but I didn't care about him for the moment, it was Scott who I was looking for. He didn't seem to be anywhere insight, nor did Stiles ever mention his friend being on the team. Out of frustration, I growled, this was bologna…which sounded awfully appetizing at the moment.

After lacrosse practice was done, I watched how tiredly Stiles trudged his way to the locker room. Maybe I really truly did like him? I growled at the thought then got up, stretched and darted off into the woods, ignoring my unanswered questions and emotions. At home, I ate supper rather early, consisting of raw chicken, rice and some vegetables, then retreated up to my room to work on homework. It was when I was sitting at my desk did my phone obnoxiously ring. Frowning, I picked it up and unlocked the screen.

"You wanna work on some homework tomorrow after school? At my house?"

"That son of a gun got my phone number." I mumbled out loud

"Sure" I bluntly texted back

Leaning into the chair, I threw my head back with my eyes closed and sighed. Maybe this was all a bad idea. Maybe I should let everything be, become friends with Stiles and ignore the fact that he had a friend as a werewolf. Maybe I should pretend to just be human and make the presence of my Coyote discreet.

"Cool, meet me in the parking lot after school tomorrow then. I'll drive you home afterwards. By the way, you never told me your name…?"

My name? This was really happening….After I tell him my name, he'll never forget it, he'll never be able to forget who I am. With my name, came my secrets, with my secrets, came potential danger. Did I really want to bring him into _my_ world? He did have a werewolf as a best friend…

"My name is Willow Dakari." (Duh-car-ee)

I didn't know if what I did was wrong or right, all I knew was, what was to come, was the unknown, which I feared the most…..

**Blargh, I re-read this about 10 times.  
****Hope everything is worded right and you guys have full visualization.  
Anywho, enjoy =) **


	5. The Plan

School the next day was a bit…intimidating. I kept a close watch to my surroundings, the people who passed and the people who stood around. I was a bit frightened that the boys from yesterday would spot me then make another scene, because you know, yesterday wasn't enough. I didn't see Stiles around anywhere and when I got to class he wasn't there either. How were we suppose to do our homework if he didn't come to school?

Rolling my eyes, I sat down in my seat gazing out the window. A couple kids in gym clothes sprinted continuously around the field, sweat glistening across their foreheads, the morning crisp doing them no justice. The wind had picked up some, the sun retreating behind the clouds as if it was in hiding.

"Today you will work on the packet I handed out yesterday. Remember that this _is_ a graded assignment and be sure to complete in full sentences or you will be marked down." Announced Mrs. Kelp

The class moaned before scrambling around to different desks, where groups began to form along with chatter. Mrs. Kelp didn't seem to mind the fact that the class was clowning around the whole time, jabbering away to their friends. I myself was slouched down in my chair, feet propped up on the chair in front of me, listening to my music. I had to think of a plan, something that wouldn't jeopardize my staying in Beacon Hills, something that gave me a ton more information than what was already laid out, and something that didn't kill me. This was how it was going to go, at least I hoped.

Phase 1- Become friends with the main source

"You want to work together? Stiles isn't here and usually I partner up with him."

I yanked out the my right headphone then glanced up. Danny, the guy from yesterday was standing beside my desk, his work packet in hand a pencil in the other.

Trying to be friendly, I half smiled while nodding, despite the fact that all I wanted was to be left alone.

"Um, yeah, sure, I was actually stuck on-"

Technically I hadn't even started.

"on one, question…number one..." My voice trailed off into the abyss

He lifted up both his eyebrows with a questionable stare, no, it wasn't a question, he was assuming I was crazy, I felt it….and to some extent it was true. When he turned his back to find a desk, I sat up smacking my forehead and sighed.

"Okay, number one…"

He began to read off the questions.

'What is the definition of a shape shifter? (A) A person with the ability to change their physical form into a werewolf. (B) A person with the ability to change their physical form at will. (C) A mental disability.'

I noticed the change in his dynamic emotions and thought process.

He looked up from his paper "I think it's A. What do you think?"

I bit my tongue, refraining myself from blurting out that _I _was a shapeshifter a _non_ werewolf shapeshifter and that he was instantly wrong. He was keen on choice A though, almost as if he was certain.

"I have to say 'B', mainly because there's more than just werewolf shapeshifters. Werewolves are popular because of them being a fierce noble animal. But what about Native Americans and the ability to shapeshift into eagles, bears or…coyotes?"

"Are any of those real though? I mean do people really turn into eagles, bears or coyotes?" he questioned

I tapped my pencil against the desk, staring down at my table. Being a smartass that I was, I answered his question with another question.

"Are werewolves real?"

He opened his mouth but closed it unable to come up with an answer. It was a silly thing to even debate about because even though I knew the truth about shapeshifting, everyone else saw it as myths and legends. Technically in their world it was unreal, so even saying it was real made me look even more insane.

"Fair enough, B it is." He agreed as he shaded in the bubble

I chuckled before doing the same.

"Sorry, I didn't" I exhaled in distress " I didn't mean to sound so hostile….I just know a lot about the subject, second year taking the class."

"Don't apologize, you have a point."

A smirk appeared on his Hawaiian flawless, tanned face which I was envious of.

"Stiles made me take this class with him, he's sort of obsessed with…mythology. If you even disagree with him, he'll flip out on you, I'm use to it."

"I'm assuming you and Stiles are close friends?"

He cocked an eyebrow and uncomfortably shifted in his seat, turning his gaze back to the work packet

Oh god, what was I saying? _Close?_ Poor choice of words.

I cleared my throat before saying "I meant to say best friends, as in growing up together."

He shortly chuckled "No, that's with Scott, he's best friends with Scott McCall. Co-captain of the Lacrosse team."

"Oh right, he did mention something about Lacrosse." I mumbled

We didn't say anything else for the next 3 minutes, which felt like a long 3 hours. The class was still causing havoc, voices being raised, girls giggling at lame corny jokes for attention, all that jazz.

"So, Scott McCall, he's on the Lacrosse team?"

"Yup" he answered without looking up

While jotting down a few sentences to the written question, I bit my lip as I could sense Danny staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"You like Stiles, don't you."

I was totally caught off guard when he asked, no accused, me that, it didn't click until I felt my heart beat erratically.

"W-what? No! No, I don't like him."

"Well it seems like it since you were blushing"

My eyes widened with embarrassment and humiliation. Leaning forwards with my stomach pressing against the desk, I was positioned just an inch away from Danny's face. Warning him with a threatening glare that seemed to have him stunned. Jaw clenched tight, I forced my teeth together as I talked.

"I don't blush, I never blush, not even when I'm embarrassed, angry, or bashful. I don't like Stiles, okay. Don't ever bring it up again or I'll-"

I mentally smacked myself in the head for snapping at the poor guy. What was I going to do? Rip his throat out? Be a savage beast like a werewolf? My hands were balled up into fists pushing down into the desk, once realizing this, I loosened up a bit and relaxed.

"If you say so." He quietly murmured

I lowered back down in my seat, exhaling loudly with strands of hair flying up. I had to control myself a bit better, I didn't want to make enemies, at least not just yet, not until my questions have been answered.

Just then the classroom door opened and Stiles came strolling on in, happy as can be. Danny's and my eyes got caught together and an amused smirk appeared on his face. He knew, even if I tried to deny it, Danny knew I had something for this human.

"I'm going to go. There's five minutes until class ends and I have to go scavenge out second period. Don't tell Stiles...please..."

I left my seat before he could confirm that he'd keep our little secret. I wasn't too worried, if anything it would be a good thing that Stiles found out that I liked him, erm well sort of liked him. Right? I mean it would better the chances of getting close and finding out more about these werewolves.

On my way out, I shoved both hands into my jeans while staring at the ground in order to avoid eye contact. His emotions dropped, he was like a puppy being teased with a biscuit. Stiles was happy one moment, then disappointed the next. Once he saw that I was leaving class _and_ I wasn't acknowledging him, the pain that was in his emotions was as if I smacked him.

**First off I want to apologize for the disappearance. **

**I also have an announcement to make. **  
**Sometime in June most likely the 15th, I won't have a laptop anymore.**  
**The one I'm using now belongs to my school and since I'm graduating I have to return it.**  
**So I will be gone for a while.**  
**I don't know when I'll return.**  
**But I promise I WILL be back and I WILL continue this story among with my others.  
It may take a long while because I plan on joining Army.  
I'm actually going in tomorrow to talk with a recruiter.**

**Anyways, until June 15, I might or might not update. Just be on the look I guess =)**

**You all are amazing, thanks for the reviews etc.**

**-Cali **


End file.
